k_projectfandomcom-20200223-history
Seri Awashima
SCEPTER 4 |status = Active |occupation = Clansman Lieutenant of SCEPTER 4 |base of operations = |aura = Blue |weapon = Saber |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 6 (K: Memory of Red) |anime debut = Episode 1 |seiyu = Miyuki Sawashiro }} is the Lieutenant of SCEPTER 4. Appearance Seri is a young woman of average height with shoulder-length, wavy blonde hair and blue eyes.K Anime: Episode 6 Seri also has a curvaceous figure and large breasts. When at work, she usually pushes her bangs to the left side of her face, aside from two locks that fall freely on both her left and right. Seri also ties her hair into two buns on the back of her head, with several loose strands flying out. Both buns are connected by a blue and white tiara-like hair clip. Seri additionally has long, feminine eyelashes. Elsewhere, Seri generally lets her hair loose. As a Clansman hailing from SCEPTER 4, Seri wears their signature blue uniform, though hers is a more form-fitting variation of the outfit. It consists of a white shirt tucked underneath a closed, blue overcoat with prominent black and gold-colored lining. Seri also wears a dark blue mini dress underneath that just barely covers her buttocks. She has a pair of thigh-high, low-heeled black boots with metallic plates attached to the nose and end. When out of uniform, Seri's attire is much more elaborate and girlish. She wears a flowing white mini-dress with a black sash around her waist, white stockings, and white high heels. Seri often brings along a white coat with fur ends on the sleeves with her. She also decorates herself with pearl accessories and visible makeup. Personality She is a very serious, dignified, calm and collected person. Seri has a passive nature and tends to avoid conflict if possible, negotiation being her most preferred solution to her problems. When she is not at work, her personality drastically loosens up. Seri appears to have an unusual preference for red bean paste, having multiple scoops in her alcoholic drinks or daytime snacks.K Anime: Episode 8 History In the month of May, Seri received a phone call from Himori Akiyama and Dōmyōji, telling her that a horse Strain they've been looking for had recently fled while a member of HOMRA was riding on its back. She immediately told them to issue a chase. Seri then reported to Captain Munakata about the news, adding that HOMRA is likely to interfere, thus she additionally commanded her subordinates to avoid any Clan disputes.K: Memory of Red, Chapter 6, Pages 33-34 Plot Seri accompanies her Blue Clansmen to the hotel in which HOMRA is currently located in. Seri commands her subordinates to prepare for battle before doing so herself.K Anime: Episode 1 However, no battle occurs, due to the Red King surrendering to them. Seri and her Clansmen then return to their headquarters.K Anime: Episode 3 She would later go to visit Munakata in his office where he discusses ideas as to how he can forever imprison Mikoto. Seri suggests that they try every possible option before administrating a killing blow, such as using drugs. They then bring their attention to the weapon used to kill Tatara Totsuka. Seri reports her findings and states that she would like to issue Level: Prussian Blue in order to run an investigation unit. She is told instead to issue Level: Royal Blue. Seri, Himori Akiyama and Yūjirō Benzai later visit the country's Prime Minister, where Seri hands him a formal document to issue Level: Royal Blue. She explains that SCEPTER 4 will enter the Yuishiki System and that for two weeks, people will be disenfranchised of their rights. Seri then leaves the facility with her two Clansmen. She later returns to headquarters. There, she and several of her Clansmen continue their research on Yashiro Isana. Seri learns that he is a student on Ashinaka High School, quietly surprising her. Once back in headquarters, Seri launches the Yuishiki System and discovers an almost perfect match between Yashiro Isana and Tatara Totsuka's murderer. She speaks to an unknown individual about doing her own investigation there and eventually receives authorization to do so. Seri brings along Himori Akiyama, Yūjirō Benzai and even Fushimi.K Anime: Episode 5 Seri and her team shortly arrive at Ashinaka High School. She calls for a meeting with their principal. During the meeting, Seri asks to locate Yashiro within their student body system, despite the fact that she does not know who the student look-alike really is. Unfortunately, the principal is stubbornly reluctant to grant her permission to do so. It is not long after until the meeting comes to a close. While walking near the cafeteria, Seri notices Fushimi and a skateboarding Red Clansmen fighting in broad daylight. She swiftly stops them both from continuing the battle and scolds Fushimi afterwards for his recklessness. Seri then turns her attention to Yata. She grows uncomfortable when he refers to her by a specific nickname she was given in the past, though Seri quickly shrugs it off. She tells him to postpone the fight with Fushimi, only to be bluntly refused. Wanting to maintain a shred of peace among the two Clans, Seri reassures Yata that his King Mikoto Suoh is in good condition. It relaxes Yata enough for him to leave quietly with Rikio. Seri later asks Fushimi what he learned from hacking into the school's database. She is told flatly that Totsuka's murderer does not appear to be a student at the school. That evening, Seri dresses herself up and pays a visit to the HOMRA bar, where Izumo gladly greets her. Seri asks that he does not tell his Clansmen about the nickname he gave her. She then orders her drink. As she drinks from it, Seri states her confusion at how relaxed Izumo could be despite the fact that his King is imprisoned; quickly, the conversation turns to about Mikoto Suoh. Once Seri finishes her drink, she takes her leave, though she stops briefly to look at a jukebox owned by Totsuka. Seri is told briefly about Totsuka in regards to the musical item. Later as it is now raining, she and several of her Blue Clansmen head to a soccer stadium in Shizume City. She dresses back in her uniform, then leads a group of her Clansmen to the field within the stadium. Seri draws out Kuroh's and Yashiro's attention and declares that SCEPTER 4 shall now take them both into custody. Upon hearing of their refusal, she and her men draw out their sabers.K Anime: Episode 7 Shortly after, they all find themselves in a location similar to the city's streets during the day, surprising them. While looking at the people walking around her, Seri extends her arm to one person, and sees them disappear through physical contact. She concludes that it is a sensory interference and orders her Clansmen to seal the perimeters. Seri eventually sees Kuroh, Yashiro, and an unknown girl head towards an exit, making her launch an attack at them. Kuroh decides to take her on in battle, albeit without his sword to fight with. They initiate in a short-lived battle that is forced to come to an abrupt conclusion following the arrival of Reisi Munakata. Seri then remains on standby for the rest of her Clan's time in the stadium. Powers & Abilities Blue Aura: Seri possesses Blue Aura. It typically takes the form of a thin, bluish wisp capable of scorching through the ground. On simply leaves behind a trail of smoke on stronger materials, though in watery grass, it can easily scorch through it. Expert Swordsmanship: Seri is quite proficient in wielding a saber.K Anime: Episode 7 *'Aura-Enhanced Slash': One of Seri's most-used techniques, combining both her Aura and swordsmanship in a powerful attack. She exerts her Aura enough to have it "shroud" over the blade of her saber. Seri then swings her saber and thus, ejects the Aura in a line determined by how she performed the action. It cuts across the ground and leaves behind a smoke trail, and in some cases, rupture to the ground itself.K Anime: Episode 7 :*'Arrow Attack': She first exerts her Aura onto her saber's blade and swings it vertically, causing the Aura to eject in a vertical formation. Seri repeats the move but instead creates a horizontal slash. The Aura ejected from both strikes eventually intersect and form a fast-moving, spinning structure that develops into an blazing arrow. As with its less elaborate version of the technique, its results always leave behind a trail of smoke, though the damage it causes is determined by the terrain. (unnamed) Equipment Saber: Befitting a member of SCEPTER 4, Seri possesses a saber, which she uses for combat. Appearances in Other Media Seri has her own character song, titled Heart in Blue. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:SCEPTER 4 Category:Female